


凡尘

by HEAVEN_J



Series: 尘世响雷 [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, 露水情缘, 青春往事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Summary: 遇见她那一年我们都很年轻。她很年轻，我甚至算是小。而或许确实只有年轻才能理所当然地让这些故事发生。





	凡尘

1.

那是很多年前的事情了。

那年我十六岁、或者十七岁。总之不到十八岁，是个凡事还得受人管束的未成年。

那年寒假我因为考大学之类的事情跟父母闹翻，一个人坐车跑来南方找我的姑父。

我姑父在南方经商多年，虽然还不能够被称为“富豪”，但也算是一个有钱人。那个时候大部分的人一旦有了钱，就总想着往文娱事业上发展，像是往这个领域扔点真金白银，就也往自己身上镀了层“文化”的金。我姑父没能免俗。

但他还没有钱到能够投资正经的大制作，所以几番取舍后折中地投了一部小成本的影片。按照当时的分级，被列在第三级影片之中，简单来说，就是一部公映与否未成定数的色情影片。

照我姑父的话来说，他见过这位导演，对方是一个有“艺术追求”的人，即便是色情影片，也绝对不会是肤浅粗糙之作。

我姑父是个俗破了天的人，能讲出“艺术追求”这样的话，实在算是很不容易。我已经在他家中窝了半月，实在闲得要长出毛来，再加上对这个导演生了几分好奇（实际是好奇他要如何在此类影片中体现艺术追求），便央求姑父给我在片场寻个活儿干干。

我姑父既然能为色情片导演的艺术追求投资，自然不会觉得把自己未成年的侄女扔到三级片剧组里，是什么不好的事情。我这么说完的第二天，就被通知荣升为了剧组的一名场务。

我在剧组里做着诸如搬道具、派盒饭之类的杂活。总之跟艺术是完全搭不上边的。闲的时候比忙的时候多得多。没事儿干的就找个不碍事的角落蹲着，像个观众似地瞧他们拍摄。大部分的人不知道我的来历，只当我是个不上道的小年轻。但因为确实没什么我能帮上忙的地方，他们也懒得同我计较。至于导演这种有资格同我计较的人，则已经从我姑父那儿得了招呼，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。我在片场做半个游手好闲的局外人，就这么晃悠了三四天，已经学会了跟灯光老师之类的人插科打诨，用盒饭里的鸡腿跟人家换几根烟抽。

到了第四天，总算轮上拍她的戏份。

这部片子大部分演员都是在行内有经验的人，不止是有小成本电影经验的人，也有已经正经拍了些作品，有几分名气的人。唯独她是个新人。新得太过分，以至于连我这样的外行人都能一眼看出她的稚嫩和无所适从。

她很年轻，我猜顶多比我大两三岁。开始的几天没戏份，不用上妆，不用换戏服，实际根本也不用来，但她一天都没缺席过。她穿一件红色的套头卫衣，搭一条不知道是洗白了还是原本就这么灰了吧唧的牛仔裤，外面罩一件大棉衣，搬个小板凳缩在一边抱着膝盖坐着。半个下巴都埋进衣领里头去，微卷的长发在深色的棉衣上散开。大概是为了撑起点成熟的样子，她微微拧一点眉头，但无意识稍稍撅起的嘴唇还是暴露她的慌乱。

我几乎没听过她跟任何人说话。她不主动跟任何人说话。导演或者其他人偶尔跟她说些什么，她只是安静地听，最后应一句“嗯”，以示自己了解了。在这几天里，她好像跟我一样，是这剧组中的一个看客。但我是一个称职的观众——我的心情会随着拍摄进展而起伏，看到一些露骨镜头的时候也会装模做样地抬手捂几下眼睛——她却仿佛心不在焉似的，手指捻着棉衣一角脱出来的线头，有一下没一下地扯着玩儿，好像也不担心真把这件外套扯出个豁口来。

她的手指纤细得像是蝉翼之中的翅脉，以不可捉摸的频率摆动着，如同有一股子烦躁在其间跃动。仿佛她畏惧于此，又仿佛是不屑于此。

我是到第二天派晚饭的时候才跟她说上话的。

我问她，晚饭有鸡腿跟排骨，你要哪一种？

我姑父在吃这方面财大气粗，剧组的盒饭每天都换着花样。

她抬起头，眯了一下眼睛，说，什么？

我以为她没听清，就又问了一遍。

她露出点懊恼的表情，嘴角却稍稍扬起来，慢慢地说道，嗯，你会讲国语吗？我不是很听得懂这里的方言欸。

尾音的“欸”字被她压扁，像是在撒娇。

我原本以为她的沉默是天性造就，这时才意识到，她不太同剧组里的人说话，可能是因为这里的人生活中习惯讲方言，而听她的口音，大概是从更南边的地方来的。语言隔阂造成的寡言，才让她显得边缘而游离。

我本来就不是常年生活在此处的人，到了这儿才勉强把方言从儿时记忆里挖出来，这几日讲得我舌尖生火。此时有个人能跟我讲回普通话，顿时乐得我眉开眼笑。连忙说道，会的！我会的！我刚才问你，今天的晚饭有排骨盒饭和鸡腿盒饭，你想要哪一种？

她思考了一下，答道，那排骨好了。

我把盒饭递给她，摆出一副夸张的表情，恭喜你！这是最后一份排骨盒饭。

她用两只手来接盒饭，从厚重的棉衣袖子里伸出来的手腕上腕骨分明。好像是被我的样子逗乐，她眯着眼睛笑起来，皱起的鼻梁上零星散着些雀斑，是一个不折不扣小女孩的模样。

2.

她换上戏服，整个人就立刻变得有些不一样。

她的第一场戏，拍的是角色乘着婚轿，被抬着从街上走过。

她穿一身大红色的古装婚服，刺绣的针脚算不上细致，颜色则比她平日里穿的红色卫衣来得俗艳得多。一半头发被束成细小的发辫，另外的一些则拉直垂落在她的背后，盖上头纱。

轿子也不算是正统的轿子，四根柱子立在木板上，四面没有实体的遮掩，唯独从正顶上垂下来一块极大的红色的纱。

她以一种精心计算好的姿势坐在轿子的正中间，面容在红纱之中若隐若现，只一只撑着身体的手露在外面。还是像翅脉般得纤细，但指间的烦躁已经被她妥善地收了起来，指节向内合拢的动作透着新娘顺理成章的忐忑。

群演人数不够，我被临时抓了壮丁，束起头发穿了布衣充当街边议论纷纷的路人的一份子。我这类背景板路人的说话声不会被收音，只需要装模做样地跟身边的人随便讲点话就可以。她乘的轿子路过我的身边，我尽职尽责地朝轿子投去好奇群众的目光，正好撞上她从红纱中望出来的一双眼睛——她上了妆，黑色眼线顺着眼尾的轮廓向上勾出一些——她的眼睛好像在笑。

她在笑吗？

我一瞬间恍了下神，等再定睛看的时候，轿子已经从我面前离开。

这一镜只从高处取一个远景，我没地方可求证，只好揉了揉眼睛，当作是自己的错觉。

下一场就拍她被喜婆从轿上背下来，进门拜堂成亲。

她伏在喜婆背上，风吹起盖在她脸上的头纱，露出她的眉眼。镜头里她无措地四下环顾，怯生生的样子像是误入丛林深处的幼鹿。

大概是我刚才群演做得不错，这一场我不知怎么的就备受信赖地得了个鼓风的差事。

我在镜头之外离她最近的地方，甚至看得清口红在她唇上稍稍干燥之后显露出唇纹的走向。

取景器里她漂亮得不像个真人，而是一盘鲜嫩的、羔羊侧腹肌理分明的肉。

我皱紧眉毛。我的胃部为这样的联想痉挛了一下。

之前几天什么都看不出来，原来这导演的艺术追求全体现在了这里。

拍完了这场，演员稍作休息。下一场要拍她洗澡的镜头，全裸出镜，只依靠肢体遮掩去避免不必要的暴露。

南方的冬天温度没有北方那么低，但也已经足够冷。拍摄的室内打了暖气，工作人员也仍旧穿很厚的外套来抵御寒冷。

演员们都穿得很薄，导演一喊“cut”就有助理抱着大棉衣冲上去把演员包起来。稍有名气的人带着的是花钱雇佣的助理，没这个经济能力的人则通常会请朋友来帮个忙。

她从室外转场进来，刚才又被兜头吹了一阵的风，却只有一个人。

她穿着薄得只能算聊胜于无的红色嫁衣，一个人走到休息区，把搭在椅背上的棉衣拎起来。她脱下来的时候太随便，袖子全倒翻着，现在冻得半死又懒得翻回来，就这么随随便便地反着披在身上。然后打开杯子喝水。

她的杯子保温效果应该不怎样，水大概已经凉了。她喝了一口，皱了下眉毛，把杯子里的水倒出去一半，接进新的热水，才又喝了一口。她握着保温杯的手指被冻成青白色，只用四根手指尖贴着冰凉的杯壁，小指在空中蜷起。

我走过去，从怀里掏出保命的暖水袋递给她。

她看了我一眼，笑一下，接过来道，谢谢。

我认识的人说“谢谢”一般都只重读第一个“谢”字，第二个就弱化成一个轻音。她却很清晰地把两个字的音调都念出来。她的口音带着天然的鼻音，即便这么念，也仍旧软软的，不显得生硬。

我想起来口袋里还揣着根棒棒糖，就也掏出来递给她，问她，吃么？

她这次盯着我看了一会儿。放下水杯，把手背翻过来按在热水袋上，才反问我，你有烟吗？

我当然有烟，还不止一种。这个剧组里所有人抽的烟，我都要了一两根放在烟盒里。烟盒是从我姑父那儿顺手拿的，铁的，分量跟气势一样足。那会儿烟对于我来说只是个把玩的玩意儿，我会抽，但也没瘾。它跟棒棒糖在我看来是两样没什么差别的东西。

但我当时非常古怪地希望她收下那根棒棒糖。于是我说，不好吧，一会儿就到你了。

她听了我的话，点头，说，对哦。

你讲的对。她又说了一次。接过我递过去的糖，再次说道，谢谢。

天气很冷，但那根糖在我兜里揣的时间长了，化了一点粘在糖纸上。她用了点力气把纸揭下来，舔掉了包装纸里侧的糖，才把整块糖塞进嘴里。

荔枝味的欸。她含着糖含糊不清地说。

我把手揣在口袋里，抠着烟盒的边角，把视线从她脸上挪开，嘴里什么都没有，也还是含糊不清地回答，对，我喜欢荔枝。

很甜。她又说道。

3.

色情影片的拍摄过程远没有成果来得活色生香——实际就我看来，连成果都没法儿真能抵上“活色生香”这四个字。

男演员穿一种特质的束腰，什么乱七八糟的心思全都被它绑得严严实实。

亲吻和其他动作都考究地把握着力道，看起来有十二分，其实不过五分。什么都是假的，唯独裸露是真的。

有经验的演员已经深谙其中之道，在这种假模假式之中硬是演出真情实感来。

她起初不太适应，不是收得太多就是放得太开，一场戏磕磕绊绊了半天，导演破天荒地盯着显示器点了根烟。但好在对手的演员颇为老道，她被对方刻意带领着，又吃了个NG之后终于找到了自己的节奏。

停滞了很久的拍摄进程得以继续。导演松了眉头，大手一挥宣布可以吃午饭了。

我拎着她的棉衣，跟着其他人的助理一起冲上去把她裹起来。她下意识地往棉衣里缩，也就等同于往我怀里靠了靠，隔着棉衣我可以感受到她正在不自觉地微微发抖。她脸上的妆补了几次，贴近了看显得有些不真实。我帮她紧了紧棉衣，半搂着她离开拍摄区域。

我给她买了新的保温杯，大的那种。盖子拧下来能当杯子，还能捧在手里暖手。

我头一次拎着外套冲上去的时候她的表情很微妙。没什么惊讶的意思，但也不是心安理得。好像我的行为是她无数种天马行空猜测中的一种，不合理，但合情。

她缩在椅子里，整个人被自己团得很小。两只手握着保温杯的盖子一边吹气一边喝水。我站着看过去，可以看见她涂了睫毛膏的睫毛，并不能说非常挺翘的鼻子，和撅起来的嘴唇。

导演也在喝水，顺手把烧到屁股的烟头丢掉，看到我，就笑道，缅仔，我付你薪水你就在这边给小慧做助理呀？

我第一天来剧组的时候戴了个针织绒帽，头发全收在帽子里。他们误会我是男的，就喊我缅仔，等搞清楚我的性别都已经这么叫习惯了，也就没人改。

我捞了把椅子坐在她身边，冲导演嬉皮笑脸，钱叔，你这么说可不对啊，我可是在帮忙你照顾女主角，她要是冻病了你电影还怎么拍？

仗着年纪小和姑父的关系，我讲起话来足够被人家诟病没大没小。

哦？导演一如既往地不同我计较，硬邦邦地扔了一个字给我，转头冲她说道，小慧，缅仔这是拐着弯地要你谢谢她啦。

她习惯了导演的方言发音，连蒙带猜能知道个大意。听完就站起身，冲我歪一下脑袋，用才学了没多久生得一塌糊涂的方言说道，缅仔，多谢你啦。她学着导演喊我缅仔，发音不够圆润，尾音古古怪怪地压扁。

别，别，算我求你。我摆手，用普通话说道。你可别跟我客气。

好啊。她扬起头，光把她下颚的轮廓阴影投在锁骨以上的位置。然后她问道，那你有没有烟？

我掏出烟盒，打开来摊到她面前，说，来，挑一根。

她看了看我烟盒里花里胡哨的各种香烟，问，干嘛？

就当抽奖嘛，看看抽到哪一种。我说。

神经病，我差不多都认识欸。她说。她讲“神经病”的时候把每个字都发成前鼻音。

我晃了晃烟盒，说，那你就挑你不认识的啊。

我一盒的烟基本都是从剧组人的手里讨来的，我确信她全部都见过。只有一根是从我姑父那儿顺的，是我当初从家里跑出来的时候给他带的礼物，只有我们那儿生产，味道冲得不行，只有他们那种老烟枪抽得来。她要是挑不认识的，铁定就得拿这一根。

如我所料，她的手指从我眼前滑过，落在那根烟上，把它拿起来。

她叼着烟，从棉衣口袋里翻出打火机，低下头，一只手护着火点烟。

我仰着头看，生怕错过她被呛到的瞬间，冷不防地嘴里被塞了根烟，下意识地一吸气，呛到眼泪都快要掉下来。

她识破了我的恶作剧，拍着手欣赏我的糗相，笑得前仰后合，道，我就晓得你没安好心。

我抹了把眼泪，抢来她手上的水喝了一大口，搬起石头砸自己的脚，真是没地方说去。我叼着那根烟，不去抽它，想等它自己烧完。

她笑够了，又从我烟盒里挑了根烟，叼在嘴上俯下身就着我嘴上的烟点火。

吐出第一口烟气的时候她离我太近，一半都喷到我脸上。好在这次是根淡烟，我眯了眯眼睛，抬手在面前挥一挥，道，行了，你厉害，我怕了你了。

生气啦？她翘起嘴唇。

哪敢呢。我说。

她伸出手来摸我的脸，冰凉的指尖靠在我的颈后。真没生气？

我把嘴上的烟拿下来，按在地上，说，真没有。

她蹲下来，正对着我，把烟叼在嘴里，空出两只手来咯吱我，一边挠一边说，真没生气？真的没有？

我被困在椅子里，躲不到什么地方去，只能勉强地扭来扭去。眼看着她身上的棉衣要溜到地上去，赶紧伸手过去把她裹个严实，死死地把衣摆和她的手臂一起按住。

她停住动作，跟我面面相觑几秒，笑出声音来。

4.

电影会出两版声轨，原定计划国语版会用她自己的声音。但这天导演突然说，还是都请配音来吧。

导演在这类影片中几乎拥有全部的决策权（投资人的权力也不小，但显然我姑父懒得分出心神来关照），她当初签的合约没细致到把这些边角全部包含进去。导演这么一说，她也只能点头说好的。

我不太懂得其中的门道，但看得出她一整天都有些郁郁寡欢的。

拍摄间隙的短休中不能抽烟，她就默默地嚼着口香糖，把包装纸在手心里团起来，拿出来展平，又重新团起来。

我心想着让她高兴起来，于是只跟导演打了声招呼，在下午开工前悄悄地跑掉，去问我的表哥借他的摩托车。计划等她晚上收了工一起坐摩托出去玩。

从剧组到我表哥假期体验生活的修车厂其实不远，我去的时候坐公交，没多久就到了。回来的时候自己骑着摩托，连着拐错了三个岔口，最后兜兜转转地终于回到剧组，已经过去了三个多小时。我的脸即便裹在围巾里，也被风吹得快失去了知觉。

我找了个地方停好车，走进剧组的时候刚好碰见一个道具组的人走出来，他看见我，脸上动了一下，说，缅仔，你跑到哪里去了？

我用从手套里拿出来、还有点温度的手搓着脸，终于把脸搓开来露出个笑，说，一点私事一点私事。然后问他，怎么了，下午人手不够吗？

他摇头说，那倒没有。停了一下，接着说，就是小慧好像在找你。

就像所有人都喊我“缅仔”一样，也不止导演一个人叫她“小慧”。

我听他这么一说，只来得及跟他挥一挥手，就赶紧往里走。

走到离拍摄区几步远的地方，正好听见导演喊了cut。是场文戏，她穿一件纯白的长裙，裙摆离地面不远，走起路来就好像刚好贴着地面扫过去。她从对手演员的怀里退出来，轻飘飘地眨掉了眼睛里的甜腻天真，扭过头视线就直直地落在我身上。

我有点心虚，下意识地扯了个笑，加快了脚步朝她走过去。

她也朝我走过来，走到我面前停下，还是盯着我看。眼睛里一瞬间升起水汽，下一瞬间又迅速地干涸。

我没敢接着跟她对视，垂下视线，把自己身上的外套脱下来，披在她身上。她的手指扣在盖住半个手掌的袖子上，死死地揪住。一动不动地任由我动作，也不配合，也不拒绝。

我不知道该说什么，还是笑。

正傻笑着，她突然抬脚往我小腿上狠狠地踹了一脚。真的狠，一点情面不给。

正好踹在筋上，疼得我原地蹦迪，呲牙咧嘴哭爹喊娘。还没嚎两句，就听她问，你到哪里去了嘛？

不知道是她家乡的人都这样，还是独独她一个，连生气的质问听起来都像是撒娇。

我以一个诡异的姿势半蹲着揉腿，说，我借摩托。

我原本打算不告诉她，准备到了晚上再给她个惊喜。吹了几小时的冷风又被她踢一脚，脾气上来了，硬邦邦地说秃噜嘴。

她被我的语气一硌，忍回去的眼泪又涌上来，嘴上还是不依不饶，声音却糊在一起，借摩托是要干嘛啦！

我想晚上带你去吃，吃烧烤啊。

我低着头说了前半句，后半句一仰头就看见她眼眶里的眼泪，顿时熄了气焰。于是前半句说得气势汹汹，后半句说得底气全无。

她用手背去擦马上要掉出来的眼泪，咬着嘴唇，下一句话真的有了哭腔，吃什么烧烤，我海鲜过敏欸！

我摸出纸巾，犹豫着要不要递给她，一边说，我带你吃我们那边儿的烧烤，全是肉，没海鲜。

她把一整包纸巾都抢过去，抽出一张擦脸，没有把剩下的还给我的意思。

导演隔着几步远望过来，说，做什么？情侣吵架的吗？

我险些就着半蹲的姿势摔下去。她伸手过来扶了我一把，也不说话，等着我开口。

钱叔你别开玩笑啦。我对导演说。语速太快，咬到了舌头，只能接着呲牙咧嘴。

她含着眼泪笑出声，收回手背到身后，还是不说话。

我凑上去，说，很痛欸。最近只有她一个人跟我说普通话，我的口音很容易地就有点被带偏。

她一扬眉毛，用食指点着我，说，你不要学我讲话！

我一宗罪没被赦免，又被安了一宗罪。不敢再说话，小腿还在隐隐作痛，我偷偷地用另一条腿去蹭一蹭。

导演喊下一场，正在休息的演员工作人员便都陆续站起来。

她把纸巾和棉衣一起塞进我怀里，温凉的手指滑过我的掌心。扭头离开之前很小声地说了一句，对不起哦，缅仔。

这次她用普通话叫我的名字，轻轻软软的，像北方大片的雪。

5.

年是在剧组里过的。开机日子选得不凑巧，开拍的时候就都跟大家说了年底应该是走不了的。

导演还算是有人情味儿，放了半天假，没真的叫大伙儿一起在片场倒计时。还给每个人都派了红包。按当地的风俗，钱不多，主要图个吉利。

说是放假，大部分人也还是待在宿舍里。我原本应该同剩下的小部分人一样，紧赶慢赶地回家吃年夜饭，但我姑父提早来了电话，说是自己出差去了，得几天以后才能回。我表哥则时髦得很，跟一帮兄弟说是去山上野炊跨年。我当然不想回去大过年地面对白墙黑瓦，于是也留了下来。

但剧组里没我的宿舍，我于是被她带着去了她的房间——与她同住的女演员回家去了，刚好也剩下她一个。

我们拎了很多啤酒和零食，不仅花光了导演给的红包钱，还自己往里贴了不少。

买酒的时候她问我，你成年了吗？

我点头说，成年了。撒起谎来面不改色心不跳。

她的房间里有一台很小的电视，坐在床上看不清字幕，我们只能搬了小桌子到电视前，坐在地上喝酒。那台电视的信号不太好，隔一小会儿就出现一些雪花，一大阵子还会整屏花掉。她很有经验地从顶上敲两下，等画面摇摇晃晃地重新出现，又坐回去喝酒。

其实电视里没什么好看的节目。换到哪里去都在放跨年晚会。本地电视台基本都说方言，主持人语速飞快，我姑且能听个大概，她则是一脸的雾里看花水中望月。语言节目里的笑料更是让人摸不着头脑。我们拧着遥控器连番地换台，看到歌舞节目才停下来看上一会儿。

临近零点的时候我妈来了个电话。她已经一个多月没有联系我。估计是觉得矛盾不能留着过年，才服软来跟她的女儿冰释前嫌。

我接起来，我妈就在那头喊我，缅宝啊。

我在外头向来跟人家说我没有小名，但只要我妈一出现，这谎言就得露馅。

我妈喊完我，不等我应声，就接着说下去，今儿过年，在姑父那儿吃得好不好啊？

我妈的普通话字正腔圆，听得我有些鼻子发酸。我看了眼散了一桌子的小零食和桌子边躺着的啤酒罐子，回答说，挺好的。

那好，那挺好的。我妈应道。沉默了一阵子，放低了声音说，那假要放完了别忘了回来，还开学呢，啊？

我回答，嗯，我知道了。

挂了电话，电视里倒计时正好数完三二一。她喝了不少酒，但还没醉，只眼睛有些迷蒙。此时用手臂支着脑袋，手腕垂下来晃着酒瓶子，对我说，新年快乐。

我举起酒碰碰她的，说，新年快乐。

她凑到瓶口稍稍喝了一小口，就停下来，把胳膊平放在桌面上，脸侧靠上去，安安静静地盯着我看，眼睛雾蒙蒙地半眯着。好像只是多喝这么一口，就彻底醉了。

窗外面有人在放烟花，烟花的颜色透过毛玻璃散进来，掉进她眼睛里。

怎么了？我问她。

家人打来的吗？她问我。

嗯。我回答。

你跟家里人闹矛盾哦？她又问。

……嗯。我回答，心里想着她要是接着问下去我该怎么来讲述前因后果。

但她没有问下去，而是把脑袋撑起来，说，你知道我为什么会来这边拍戏吗？

我的脑子里划过很多可能，但只是摇头。

因为我家里很穷。她说。没有钱，我也不喜欢念书，就想出来赚钱。

我没想到她会跟我说这些。我总是觉得她是个离我很远的人，从没想过她会突然把自己敞亮地摆到我面前来。

她摸出根烟，点起来抽了一口，接着说，我之前觉得说，可以赚钱就好，别的没所谓的。

但现在。她停下来，慢慢地吐出一口烟气，又道，我想拍戏，我想做演员。

她讲完这句话，含着烟笑了一声，嘴角翘起来，说，你知道吗？因为我拍这个，我妈妈说要跟我断绝关系。

这句话的信息量大得有点过分，我瞪大了眼睛，不知道该做什么反应。最后小心地伸手握住她的手腕，吸了口气，说，你现在就是演员。

我的拇指贴在她的腕上，可以感觉到她的脉搏。我看着她的眼睛，又说道，你以后会是很好的演员。

她抖着肩膀笑起来，露出牙齿，眉眼都弯起来，烟在她的手上明明灭灭，烟灰掉下来落在地上。然后她伸手捏住我的脸，用力扯了一下，说，小屁孩。

我甩开她的魔爪，信誓旦旦地说，真的，你相信我，我相信你。

我这句话讲得像个绕口令，她笑得更厉害。

我没办法，想了想后道，那不然这样，我现在就买一张你的电影票。

她一边笑一边很艰难地说话，怎样？

我说，我向你买一张电影票，你主演的电影，以后我拿着票去看，你免我的单。你就当是预售，怎么样？

她终于停下笑声，咬着嘴唇想了一下，说，好啊。

然后她撕了一张便利贴，很认真地画出副券的部分，在正面端正地写道：欠缅仔我主演的电影一场。又在右下角签上名——签的是艺名，字迹还算不上熟练。

她画完，冲我晃一晃，问，那你准备付多少钱？

我从口袋里掏出全部的钱，一张十块，两个硬币，算是一笔巨款。我问她，十二块够不够？

她把我面前的钱收起来，装进自己口袋里，把便利贴放到我手里，说，多谢惠顾！

做完了这场预售，我们接着看不知所云的电视节目，喝便宜的啤酒，努力把买来的零食全部送进胃里。终于把自己喝到挂，歪歪斜斜地倒在桌子上睡着。

我睡得迷迷糊糊的，听见她叫我的名字，说，缅仔，醒醒。

我睁开眼睛，她正站在窗户边上，点着一支烟，微卷的长发海藻一样地披在背后。她盯着窗外，朝我招手，道，快点过来看。

我揉着眼睛，走过去站到她的身边。站到这儿来，我就知道她要我看什么。

是朝霞。远远的，把天空染成紫红色的一片。

6.

临了杀青前几天，我终于问我表哥借来了他的相机。

我老早就问他提了这个要求。但那年头相机还是个稀罕玩意儿，我表哥当作个宝贝疙瘩供在书柜顶上。我软磨硬泡好言好语地求了好长日子，才赶着末班车把它带进了剧组里。

带进来拍一张导演，两张布景道具，剩下拍的当然全是她。

拍她偶尔靠在椅子上静静地睡着；拿着烟发呆被烫到指尖甩着手去摸耳朵；抱膝坐着的时候脚腕上支棱起的踝骨；戏服外面套着棉衣顶一头发夹吸溜饭盒里的炒面……她有时候抢了相机来拍我，乱七八糟地按，废了很多胶卷，我后来拿去洗的时候被我表哥骂得狗血淋头。

杀青那天晚上按照惯例得吃“杀青宴”。班底小，宴也小。导演请客去的附近的夜市排挡。

夜色深了，夜市里分外灯火通明。一大帮人坐下来，菜没点齐就一个个满上酒杯。最开始互相敬酒还得找点由头，说些类似“祝票房大卖”“辛苦了辛苦了”“前途光明”的祝酒词。几杯酒下肚以后就把这些繁琐小事忘到脑后，站起来喊声“兄弟”就能自顾自地往下灌。个个儿都是梁山好汉。

她对食物挑剔得很，带壳海鲜不吃，羊肉也不行，不是挑嘴，而是因为过敏。据她说，吃下去过敏脸会肿得像猪头。但要我看，她标准里的猪头恐怕也是精瘦的猪。

她是女主演，又是新人，人人盯着她喝酒。我说白了是个靠走关系进来的外行人，除了最开始的一轮，接下来就不再被注意。正好坐在她身边，替她挑些能入口的东西垫肚子。抓着机会也能替她顶个半杯的。

其实来南方之前我喝酒的机会算不上多，对自己的酒量没具体的估计。就这么一杯半杯地喝，一不留神就又把自己喝挂了。这次挂得彻底，记忆七零八碎地断成片段。据剧组的人说我醉得一塌糊涂丑态百出，抱着导演的大腿拿北方腔调的普通话喊，钱叔我就压根儿不乐意去上学你留下我吧。但这帮人向来看热闹不嫌事大，说的话只能信个五成。

我只模糊地记得她带着我回了房间，唯一一段清晰的记忆是她问我，你回去还念书的呀？

我酒精上脑，笑眯眯地答，是啊。

她再问，你老实跟我讲哦，你到底成年了没有？

我靠着她的肩膀，试图往她的颈间钻，答，没有。

她笑了一声，没有再说话。

也可能说了，但我的记忆被酒精泡走。

再醒来就是第二天早上的事情了。

我是被吹风机的声音吵醒的。

她刚洗完澡，穿一件单薄的长T，半坐在床头背对着我吹头发。她的头发打湿以后好像更加弯曲一些。被热风烘着，洗发水的味道一阵一阵地飘起来。

我的头痛得像是一群大象排着队踩过去。我试图回忆昨晚后来发生的事情，浆糊一样的脑子里面连完整的画面都翻不出来，只好像指间有过她的体温、耳边零乱地响过她呜咽似的声音。全部都幻觉一般的，越回忆，越失去实感。

我翻身，在床上慢慢地伸了个懒腰。脊柱发出轻微的“咔哒”声。她可能感受到了床上的动静，吹风机的响声停下来。

然后她稍稍地扭头——并不是真的转过头看向我，而只是轻微地让颈背呈现出一个转动的趋势——她问我，缅仔，你为什么对我这么好啊？

她当时肩背的曲线一直停留在我的脑海里，在很长的年岁里，有时模糊掉一些，有时又清晰上几分。像是一段因为卡顿而不断重播的影像，又像是悄无声息的咒语。

当天晚上，我姑父送我去了车站。

我独自坐车来南方的时候只背了一个包，里面放了两条预备送给我姑父的烟，再没什么别的。我同样独自坐车离开南方的时候也背着那个包，里面装的全是她的照片，还有一个我姑父让我在路上吃的苹果。我临上车前他塞进我包里，信誓旦旦地说能在路上解解渴。

车子向前开，我背对着度过了一整个假期的城市。啃着那个苹果。

仿佛正在离开一个幻境，只有口中苹果的甜味是真实的。

7.

我到家已经是开学的第三天，但因为之前的那通电话，我妈没对我这次的“旷课”行为发表什么看法。

该交的作业我一项没交，只交了份儿假期实践报告，还因为一五一十地写了“三级电影剧组场务”被班主任找去办公室喝了一中午的茶。

该领的课本儿倒是都很妥当地被摞在我课桌的一角。我不用猜都知道是谁帮我整理的，第二天给他带了瓶汽水算是谢礼。

我在剧组听了一个多月的南方方言，回到学校就又重新被儿化音漫天飞的正经普通话环绕。在剧组里大家讲话没遮没拦，黄腔粗口一样不少，当然也从来不会避着我。我读的是市里数得上号的名校，同学们嘴里说的话比身上穿的校服还干净。谈恋爱的情侣午休坐在一起聊的都是课上的数学题。

我在圆锥曲线、化学方程式、历史年表里过得兵荒马乱，课上撑着下巴没撑住眼皮，睡着了就又梦见她。

梦见有一回下了戏跟她坐在台阶上聊天。点了烟拿在手上，不抽。吊在梁上的灯打下光来，烟雾缭绕。

她用手臂环着脑袋，靠在膝盖上，显出一股难得的闲适。她说，哎，你记不记得你第一次跟我讲话？

我说，记得啊，我问你要哪种盒饭嘛。

不是那次啦。她说，翘起嘴唇，烟在空气里滑过，接着道，是我问你要烟那次，你还教训我嘞！

我教训你？怎么可能？我说。

她摆正脑袋看我，道，你别不承认！清了清嗓子，摆出架势，说，听好了啊，你那时候是这么说的——

不好吧，一会儿就到你了。

她煞有其事地学着我说话的口音，把“儿”字一本正经地念出来，突兀得像是学话的小孩子。

我笑起来，拍着大腿笑了两声，被她凶狠委屈地瞪了一眼，停下动作，道，一会儿，这是儿化音，儿字不用这么用力念出来。

她跟着学，还挺有语言天赋，学了几次就说得像模像样。

我醒来的时候讲台上站的是地理课老师，我桌上摆的却还是上节语文课的课本。我赶紧换了本书摆上，蹭蹭睡得有点僵的脸，喉咙里发痒，有点想抽烟。

我的日子过得没滋没味。对她的想念是我没滋没味的日子里的盐巴、辣椒和糖霜。

我拜托表哥帮忙关注，但那部电影却像是石沉大海，一直没什么消息。倒是知道她进了新的剧组。还是一部三级片。但这次的班底好得惊人。导演才真正能称得上是“有艺术追求”。她演的是女二号，男主角是巨星级别的人物。上次那部电影是只能作为“第三级影片”产出，而这次却是导演选择了让这个作品成为“三级片”。

成品出得也快，年底表哥就寄了刻录的碟片来。为了掩人耳目，还装在一部动画片的盒子里。害我平白无故地被我妈笑幼稚。

我看了片子，就知道这个角色原本就非她莫属。她用蹩脚的方言讲着台词，演一个有后台的模特，进了三级片组演女主角，趾高气昂地游离在片场之外，对每一个人爱答不理。

她俗气自傲得一塌糊涂，又干净得像一块在掌心里融化的冰。

她对主角说，我是为了赚钱，我是不是很贪钱啊？

她把自己掏出来一点，然后演出来，套上角色的名字摆出来给大家看。

等片尾的字幕一排一排地升上来，我才发现自己满脸都是眼泪。眼泪悄无声息地，像是直接从心里面掉出来的一样。

她凭借这个角色拿了三个提名，最后得了一个最佳新人和一个最佳女配。那个巨星级别的男演员在媒体采访时提起她，说她“是会演戏的女演员”。

我是坐在公车上听的颁奖收音转播，念到她的名字的时候我用力地把车窗摇下来，让冷风打在我的眼睛上。

我第二天到学校找到那个替我领了课本的男生，对他说，我会考Q大。

我知道他喜欢我。他之前问我打算考哪个大学，我没回答他。他成绩在整个学校都拔尖，而我压根儿对读大学没一点兴趣。

他听我说要考Q大，惊讶了一瞬间之后露出欣喜的表情，连说了三个好，接着道，那我们一起加油。

我盯着自己的手指尖，我的指甲被自己剪得太秃了，指尖露出点粉红色。我说，好。

***

她得了奖以后拿到的资源立刻跟之前有了天壤之别。南方那个城市的电影圈子小，兜来转去不过那么一些人。她陆续地拍了不少电影，有时演一个小配角，有时则是亮眼的女角色，共演的演员大多数都是现在叫得出名字的人。表哥给我寄来的碟片被我整齐地摆在书桌旁边，很快地就有了些规模。

后来她又跟一个天王人物演对手，演完就有了恋爱的传言。当地的媒体捉风捕影的能力叫人叹服，真真假假虚虚实实。当时互联网才刚刚兴起不久，她被天王粉丝铺天盖地地骂。我如愿地考上了Q大，也跟那个男生确定了恋爱关系，就拉着他一起在网上舌战群雄。他在这方面没一点天分，不过是在我旁边扮演一个打字机的角色。

我大学的最后一年，她主演的一部电影在法国上映。我花了一半的积蓄飞到法国去看，人生地不熟险些误了时间。

她是绝对的主角，是电影全部故事的开端和结尾，起落和延展。她演了那么多电影，这次终于回到家乡去，用属于自己的腔调说起台词。

镜头像是纪录片一般得冷静，又无端得显出多情。她散着长发，在回廊里走，偶尔回头看。鼓点和她念白的声音缠绵在一起。

这个角色同样有些像她。像是二十几岁的她正在出演另一个平行宇宙里十几岁的自己。我一时看见的是女主角，一时又看见她。她拎着酒杯的手指间流淌出一种我无比熟悉的烦躁。

她在镜头下做爱。

我不是第一次看见她出演这样的戏码。但却是第一次在演出这种戏份的她身上感到致命的熟悉感。仿佛我曾经见过她那样的皱眉，也曾经听过她那样呜咽般的喘息声。

我的手心里密密麻麻的全是汗水。

影片结束的时候我的肺部因为长时间的屏气而抽痛。我看到她的艺名在主演栏出现，头一回认认真真地让那两个字在舌尖滚过去。滚过去，把“小慧”两个字碾碎。

她已经完全是一名演员了，她不再只是表演情绪，也不再只是在剧本里演绎。而学会在镜头之下完成自己的表达。

我见过她稚嫩的茫然无措，现在又看见她稚嫩的游刃有余。这种游刃有余却陌生得让我害怕。

我把她给的“预售票”放进钱包的最里层。

当年离开剧组的时候我暗自发誓会看她之后的每一部作品，但这年以后，我收藏的她的电影影碟再也没有增加过。

我以为我会寸步不离，但我逃开了。

8.

她拿了不少提名，也得了一些有头有脸的奖，但她的名字真正地从南方传过来、成为这个城市人们口中的“知名女演员”，却还是在几年之后。演一个家喻户晓的名导自编自导的爱情喜剧，搭档的则是一名同样家喻户晓的男演员——以他现在的名声和地位，便是叫上一句“老艺术家”，应当也不足为过。

热映期间正赶上当年的圣诞节，情侣们个个奔着导演的名头去看。我则是被失恋未满月的闺蜜软磨硬泡地进了电影院，替她抱着一桶爆米花。演员笑的时候她在哭，演员哭的时候她更加哭得涕泪横流。一边哭还一边嚼着爆米花，倒是快乐悲伤两不误。

荧幕里看，她似乎没什么变化，嬉笑怒骂的时候跟我第一眼看见那会儿一模一样。安静下来才能看出点岁月流淌的痕迹。不在脸上，只融进眼睛里。眨眼的瞬间从瞳孔中一丝一缕地溢出来。

看完电影又被硬扯着去了咖啡厅。

付钱的时候我闺蜜眼尖地看见我钱包里夹着的她的相片——她捧着保温瓶的盖子喝水，掀起眼皮来看向镜头。相片的颜色略微暗淡，一看就已经经过了很长的时间——我闺蜜按住我的钱包，盯着看了一会儿，有些不确定地问道，这是，刚才那个女主角吧？

看来不是我的记忆作祟，她这么多年来确实没有大的变化。

我说，对。

我闺蜜挑高眉毛，露出狐疑的表情。显然是在把我归为“追星族”还是归为“相关人士”之间摇摆不定，一时有些转不过弯来。但我之所以能跟她成为闺蜜，就是因为很多时候她总是能够为自己的疑惑找到答案。果不其然，她停顿了几秒，接着道，你这是哪儿买的啊？这看着得好几年前的了吧？不是有钱就能买到的啊！看不出来你不仅追星，还追得这么努力啊？

我只是笑笑，掏出钱来结了帐，说，走吧。

她的事业以此为转折，开始向北方的城市发展。名气一旦起来，丑闻即刻并行。她的过往历史很快被一一重翻出来成为人们茶余饭后的谈资。在南方，由于那个年代的文娱大环境，色情影片只不过是小众艺术的一种，算不得光彩，但也不至于因此落到口诛笔伐。但越往北走，舆论越是偏颇。走到我常住的城市，人们便被所谓的“传统思想”套住，再用这个紧箍去套住每一个人。她曾经的那段经历，也就成为一种大逆不道的污点。

我早已不再刻意地去打听她的消息。但自这一年开始，有关她的谈论却开始频繁地出现在我的周围。在电视、报纸、网络，各式各样的媒体中出现。褒贬不一，同样的真假难辨。

我偶尔听见身边的人说起她，一知半解地聊起她事业的开端。用一种无关方的残忍戏谑地谈论。

这种时候我才会又想起她来。想起她纤细得像是翅脉一般的手指、镜头下尚未展露的美丽和她坐在床边微微侧向我时肩背的曲线。

我拿出钱包来，伸手进去摸到那张薄薄的便利贴，纸张的边缘刀刃一般得锋利，划得我的眼睛生疼。

我原本以为一切就终止于此。我自诩为“逃离”，实际不过是自然而然地波澜渐息。但命运总是如此慷慨而残忍，我竟然又一次地见到了她。

这只能是一个巧合。

我进来看这部电影的时候根本没有发现有映后演员见面会，以至于主持人在观众的欢呼声中走出来时我正一脸尴尬地重新坐下来。

主持人说了些活跃气氛的客套话，就让大家掌声邀请她出来。

她从后台走出来，穿一件深色的针织衫，搭一条简单的束腿裤。长发散落，鬓角做了细小的编发。脚下一双厚底鞋。闲散地站着，应主持人的要求摆着手跟大家打招呼。

我坐在中间靠后的位置，能够细致地看清她的样子，但并不确认她能不能看到我。

她的视线在观众席中慢慢地扫过，扫过我时好像短暂地停留了半晌。

或许她认出我了？

我暗自思忖。下一秒又说服自己不过是错觉。

映后见面会的时间不长，观众很快地开始陆续退场。我站起来，准备跟着人群离去。走到出口的时候有个人拍了拍我的肩膀，我扭过头，是个看起来有几分眼熟的女子。这个女子把我从人群里拉出来，告诉我她在后台等我，要我跟她走。

她喊她“姐”，前面的称呼是她的艺名，我愣了几秒，才意识到这是她的助理。于是就跟着她往后台走。

推开门，她正窝在一个转椅里，翘着脚戳着手上的手机。我走进去，停住脚步，站在原地看着她，一瞬间不知道该开口喊她什么，甚至想要转身逃开。

她听见开门的声响，抬起头。掀起眼皮向上看，视线落在我身上。然后站起来，微微侧头，道，缅仔，你来啦。

她只是叫我的名字。那些时过境迁岁月流逝却好像就在她唇齿之间分崩离析。我紧绷的脊背一下子松垮下来，往前走了几步，应道，嗯。

她喊我在她身边坐下，我从善如流，还顺便问她拿水杯来给她接了杯热水。

她笑眯眯地盯着我看了一会儿，突然朝我伸出手，问，票呢？

我当然知道她问的是什么，于是掏出钱包来把那张“预售票”从最里层拿出来，说，在这儿。

她勾一勾手指，说，拿来。

我道，可我今天是自己买票来的啊。

她扬起眉毛，作出佯怒的样子，道，我不管啦，拿过来！

我只好把那张便利贴递给她。

她接过来，按着已经淡了不少的线条把“副券”撕下来，一边撕还一边摆着嫌弃地表情道，我那个时候签名真的很难看欸。

我凑过去看两眼，说，还好吧，那时候不熟练嘛。

她侧眼睨我，问，你有看我之前的电影吗？

我答，看了。

她又问，全部都看了？

我不敢跟她撒谎，只能摇头，因为心虚而显得局促不安。

她把那张便利贴拍进我怀里，恶狠狠地道，骗子！

公众常评论她在撒娇方面的功力令其他人拍马难及，这句是百分百的实话。

我正想着怎么做出个合里的解释，就看见她的助理从门外探头进来，对她道，姐，我们还得转去下一个影院。

她敛了表情，稍稍皱起眉，支着下巴应了一声，我知道了。

那股曾经令我慌乱失措的陌生感就从她撑住下颌的指尖钻出来，顺着她颌骨的弧度，攀上她的眉眼。

我把那张便利贴胡乱地塞进口袋，站起来道，那我就先走了，不打扰你工作。

她仰头看我，有些惊讶的样子。像是有灯光碎在她的眼睛里。然后她也站起来，环着我的肩膀抱住我，说，好，那你路上小心哦。

我环着她的腰，轻轻地在她耳边道，嗯，再见，小慧。

她抚在我背上的手似乎是轻轻地颤抖了一下。然后她说，再见，缅仔。

***

她还给我的便利贴上留了一串电话号码。我坐车回家的路上把那张纸捏得太紧，回家打开看的时候数字的笔画边缘都已经有些糊掉。

我在手机里输入了五位，又一位一位地删除。

然后我点燃了那张纸，就着火点了一支烟。看着纸和烟慢慢地燃烧，同样地变成灰烬。

我以为我会永远地记住那串号码，但不过数月以后，它就在我的记忆中模糊。勉强回忆，只能想起两三个数字，连先后顺序都无法肯定。

但我仍然记得小慧。

这个世界上不必人人都知道小慧，但总要有一个人来记住她。

我可以是这个人。

fin.  



End file.
